As mobile station processing power continues to increase along with the speed at which media content (e.g., software applications and/or media such as ringtones, music, video, etc.) can be downloaded over-the-air, mobile network providers are offering more and more media content for use by the end-users of mobile stations. As the catalogs of media content continue to grow, it becomes increasingly common for end-users to purchase media content that may be of interest to them and to download such media content to a particular mobile station.
Often a user spends significant time and money purchasing mobile device media content for a particular mobile station. In the event that the mobile station is lost or damaged or the user desires to upgrade or replace the mobile station, the user typically has to remember which media content was previously purchased for the initial device and then repurchase the media content for the replacement or upgraded device. Thus, the user may not accurately remember all media content that was on the initial mobile station, and may be forced to pay twice for the media content that is remembered.